Friendzoned
by yv1029
Summary: If you thought the gang's lives were crazy before, senior year is a whole new world of chaos
1. Not so Fresh Beginning

For the first time in forever Lindy Watson walked into school on the first day, begrudgingly. She was dressed in sweats and her hair was a rats nest on her head. She didn't have time to brush her teeth in the morning so she chewed an old piece of mint gum to freshen her breath and held a jumbo coffee mug in one hand and her phone in the other. Logan, her twin brother, pulled up beside her and rolled his eyes.

"Linds, come on!" He said exasperated. "It's the first day of school. You love the first day of school."

"Not this year," she growled and pushed him aside as she made her way to her locker. The opened it up and threw her backpack into it. She pulled out her history book for her first class. She may not want to be at school today but she still wanted to pass her senior year.

"Whatever," Logan muttered. He left his sister and went to his own locker. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and turned around smiling. "Hey babe, how's it-"

"Babe? You mean it?" Standing behind him was none other than Charlotte Dupree. She had transferred to DITKA last year and has been all over Logan for the past 6 months.

"Um, no," Logan said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I actually thought you were Jasmine. You know Jasmine? My girlfriend."

Charlotte's eyes narrowed and her jaw clenched. "Right... Jasmine, your girlfriend." She said last part with so much venom in her voice, Logan was sure she was killing Jasmine and her mind.

Logan cleared his throat. "Um, well it was nice talking to you, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go to class." He went around her and bolted toward the east hallway where he found his girlfriend at her locker, reapplying her lipstick. He went up behind her and hugged her, taking in the intoxicating combination of her vanilla shampoo and lavender perfume.

Jasmine giggled. "Miss me much?"

Logan laughed. "A little. Also I encountered your sworn enemy."

Jasmine's expression quickly darkened. "Ugh," she groaned in disgust. "You talked to Charlotte?"

"Yeah. She snuck up behind me and I thought it was you. So when I realized I was sadly mistaken, I ran here as fast as I could."

Jasmine smiled. "Aww! You hate her as much as I do. You're the best boyfriend ever!" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Logan smirked. "I know." He gave her s peck on the cheek.

"Ugh! Get a room!" Lindy yelled at them. She walked past and entered first period history. Logan groaned at being rudely interrupted, but Jasmine was concerned.

"Is Lindy okay?"

"Yeah, she's just still not over her breakup with Mathew." Logan sighed.

"But they've been broken up for like a month. Shouldn't she be over him by now?"

"To be fair, he was her first serious boyfriend. I mean, they've been dating since sophomore year, like us. And it doesn't help that she has to work with the jerk. And Lindy won't quit her job because she loves working at the animal shelter. "

"Aww poor Lindy!" Jasmine said. "We need to cheer her up. We need to do something for her."

"Believe me, I've tried everything! It's no use. My sister is officially broken and I don't know how to get her back." Logan looked down dejectedly.

Jasmine held his hand and hugged him. The bell rang and they made there way to class. Logan sighed. It's going to be a long year, he thought.


	2. The New Guy

Logan entered the class with Jasmine in hand and noticed Lindy all the way at the back of the classroom. She had her head slumped and was looking out the window. He felt so bad for his sister. They were twins. They had a special connection unlike any other sibling. He felt bad that she was so broken and depressed.

Lindy sighed and stared out the window. She turned her head to notice the teacher walk in. He was a new teacher and by the looks of it, quite young. Not to mention attractive. He had black hair and hazel eyes, and Lindy found herself paying attention. And she wasn't the only one that noticed. All the girls were practically Mekong in their seats and the guys were glaring.

"Hello class!" He greeted. . "My name is Mr. Jenkins, but you can call me Mr. Elliot. This is my first year teaching and I'm-"

He was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Mr. Elliot went it open the door. "I see you found your class." He said to a guy Lindy had never seen before. She'd have to double check but she was sure he wasn't in the yearbook.

"Uh, class," Mr. Elliot said. "This is my younger brother Andy." If Mr Elliot was hot, Andy could burn down the entire school. With jet black hair and blue eyes, Lindy immediately felt better. Andy had a mysterious aura about him that Lindy found intriguing.

"Andy, why don't you go find a seat and we can start class?" Mr Elliot said. Andy nodded and shyly walked towards the back of the class. The only available seat was next to Lindy. Andy paused and when Lindy shrugged he sat down.

"Hey," he greeted.

Lindy just ignored him, not wanting to get wrapped up in boys again.

"I'm Andy and you are?"

Nothing.

"Not much of a talker?"

Silence.

"Okay then." He turned back around in his seat and faced the board. Lindy felt bad about being so rude, but she didn't need to deal with guys this year. She just wanted to get it over with.

But still, she couldn't stop herself from staring at him from afar


	3. Predictable

"Garrett if you don't stop biting your fingernails you're not gonna be hungry for lunch," Delia quipped. Garret just rolled his eyes and continued on biting his nails. They were sitting at their usual table, waiting for their friends. The usual clan or and buzz of the cafeteria made it hard to hear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said defensively. Now it was Delia's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh come on!" With that, she pulled Garret's hand out of his mouth and whacked him. "Enough! I'm sick and tired of you and Lindy moping about relationships that didn't work out. Katie moved on! You should, too!" Garret flinched at the mention of his ex-girlfriend's name. He looked down with hurt in his eyes. Delia softened. "Oh, I'm sorry Garrett. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just that-"

"That I'm acting like a huge baby and should just get over it." Garrett finished for her. "Well sorry if I can't just throw away a year with her like you did with Brandon!"

Delia's eyes narrowed. "How dare you bring that up! That's was two years ago! And I didn't throw anything away, I just didn't feel a spark with Brandon. And in case you forgot, he got a new girlfriend only three days after we broke up! Besides, why do you care?"

"Why do you care about me and Katie?" Garrett asked back.

"Because I'm trying to be a good friend!"

"Really? That's why? I don't think so. I think there's more to it."

"You know what?" Delia said, gathering her stuff and getting up. "I'm done being a good friend to you!" She started walking away. She paused and turned. "Actually, you know what? I'm done being friends with you, period. Hope you enjoy." Delia huffed and stormed out of the cafeteria. Everyone sat silent, stunned by her outburst especially Garrett. He couldn't believe he ruined one of the four most important friendships he had.

"Yo Garrett," Logan said, sitting down with his lunch. "What was that about?"

"Delia and I got into a fight, again." Garrett said stabbing his mashed potatoes. Logan gingerly removed the fork from Garret's grasp.

"Look buddy, I know you're upset about being dumped but you don't have to take it out on your friends, especially those that are trying to help you."

Garret sighed. "You're right. I need to apologize to Delia."

"Well good luck with that..." Logan said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Garrett asked.

"Well I just saw Delia storm past me and she was furious, not to mention crying." Logan said.

"Really?" Garrett said. "I've got to go apologize."

With that he left in search of his friend.


	4. Backfire

Garrett rushed out of the cafeteria, hoping he could catch Delia, but it was to late. She was nowhere to be found. The bell rung for his next class and he sighed. Over his stupid temper he might've just lost one of his best friends.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and Garrett just droned by. It was regular first day of school stuff and half the class wasn't even listening. Guess that's what happens when you're a senior. When it was time to go home, Garrett, Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine headed to Rumble Juice to celebrate the first day of school. But Lindy wasn't so excited.

"Guys, I agreed to go to Rumble Juice," Lindy said. "But there's nothing to celebrate."

Jasmine had enough. "Lindy you new to get over that jerk of an ex-boyfriend. You're going to miss out on a great senior year, crying over some guy who doesn't deserve you!"

"You know what? You're right!" Lindy said. "It's time I get a whole new attitude. Let's go to the mall to reinvent Lindy Watson!"

"You had me at mall," Jasmine said, getting her purse. The girls left, leaving just Garrett and Logan remaining.

"So I take it by the lack of her, that your talk with Delia didn't go so well," Logan said.

Garrett sighed. "Actually I couldn't even talk to her. In all our classes together, she completely ignored me. I think I screwed up big time."

"Well, I mean, this isn't the first time this has happened." Logan commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when you and Katie first broke up, Delia was the one that found you wallowing in your basement and called the gang to go cheer you up," Logan explained.

"Oh yeah," Garrett said. "And when you guys left she stayed, because according to her, she was returning the favor when I helped her with her break up with Brandon. But then I messed it up by kissing her!"

"Yeah. Your first kiss. And honestly dude, things have not been the same between you two. You're always nervous or upset and snapping at people, especially her." Logan sighed. "I think she's just had enough."

"You're right. Things haven't been the same. I guess we just need to talk about what happened, instead of running out or ending up screaming at each other." Garrett said. "Well I have to get back to work."

"See you later," Logan said, getting his stuff. "Remember we're getting pizza later to celebrate the first day of school."

"Cool," Garrett said. Logan walked out and Garrett went to the bathroom to change into his uniform.

Delia opened the door to Rumble Juice carefully, peeking in to make sure her friends weren't there. She really didn't want to avoid them, but at the moment she didn't want to see Garrett or answer Lindy's excessive questions about what happened. Not to mention she was here for a date and may or may not have told them. But she didn't want another Brandon ordeal.

She walked up to the counter and waited for a worker to take he order. She pulled out her money form her bag, but dropped it all on the floor. "Great," she deadpanned. She bent down to pick it up.

Garrett came out from the back, as Shelley, his coworker got off her shift. He got behind the counter just as the one girl he's been trying to talk to all day, appeared from the ground. "Delia?" He said. He almost didn't recognize her. She had straightened her hair and was wearing contacts. She dressed up and actually wore makeup.

"Garrett," she spat. "A boysenberry blitz please."

"Delia, can we talk?" He begged.

"No. Now boysenberry blitz, please," Delia said a little strained.

Garrett bit his tongue and began to prepare his smoothie. He huffed and handed her her smoothie. "Now will you talk to me?"

"Im sorry I can't," Delia said, turning around. Garrett ran from behind the counter and grabbed her shoulders to stop her.

"Please? Why not?" Garrett asked.

"Because I'm on a date!" Delia said annoyed.

"What?" Garrett said, confused. "You're on a date? How? What? Why?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Delia said, her eyes narrowing.

"Well I just didn't think you'd be going on dates, is all," Garrett babbled. "Seriously? Like a real guy from our school?

"Yeah," Delia said. She rolled her eyes. "Because unlike you, I can move on!" She threw her smoothie in his face and stormed out.


End file.
